dj_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 22
Season 22 of DJ and Friends will focused around the Spirit of the Railway & Fort Sodor. Lots of engines that was introduced like Nakia, Angelina, Quintin, and Jon would appeared in the season. This would be the third to last season for DJ and Friends which means Season 25 is the last. Episode #The Last Strike- Jalen had came to the station late and the Female Controller had enough she made him shunt trucks for a week. Then she gave him another chance so Jalen try to finished his work in the Works and head to the station on time when Aaron had broke down on the tracks. #The Works Helpers- The Female Controller ordered a tender engine and a crane to work at the new Engine Works. Carlos, the smart and advice giving engine and James, the cheery and bubbly crane was sent to work. Darrell had broken down on the Quarry line so Nick shunted him to the Engine Works so he can get repair soon they became friends with Carlos and James. #The Emily & Jackie Trilogy: Pt1 The Dirty Order- Jackie was sent to work in the CFI Quarry when Emily accidently bumped some trucks into her. Jackie thought she did it on purpose and cause a disaster in the quarry. #The Emily & Jackie Trilogy: Pt2 The Story of A Story- Jackie had told a lie to all of the engines in the sheds about what Emily had said about them. Soon the engines had treated Emily very rude. So Emily went to the Mine Mountain Quarry and told every engine about Jackie said about how little engine are too little to be proper engines, then they started to treat Jackie rude. #The Emily & Jackie Trilogy: Pt3: Finale The Deputation- DJ had enough of his friends causing trouble so he told Sir Topham Hatt then he created a deputation for them to stop causing chaos around the yard. #Double Work- Oliver and Nacodda was in the Shunting Yards taking some freight to the Docks when Siamea had chuffed in and bossed them around which made them mad. Then Oliver challenged Siamea to do her work and their work and see how it is she accepted the challenge then suddenly she headed for Ulfstead Castle when she broke down. #The Rushing Fort- Angie and KeAndre was at the Fort with heavy loads of steal then DJ and Nakia chuffed in tired from carrying all of the heavy steal soon the two engine was coupled up but they managed to pull it soon they raced down the hill but KeAndre put his brakes on hard and the steal hit one of the support which made the Fort's Sheds unstable. #Adalee the Tank Engine- Adalee was happy since she been good for a long time Sir Topham Hatt turned her back into a tank engine and she have new pairs of wheels that allow her chuffed and puffed on standard rails and narrow gauge rails. The engines at Tidmouth Sheds had thrown a party for her return as a tank engine but Adalee didn't got use to the feeling on standard rails so Haley gave her some tips. #Malcolm and Kelvon Again- Malcolm returns from the Mainland and sent to work back at the Shunting Yards when he met his old friend Kelvon again they knew they going to cause more trouble. So Malcolm bumped some trucks then it rolled into Taydeeth and Robert they have crashed off the lines. Soon Noah brought Rocky to clear up the mess. #JerJuan and the Mighty Storm- JerJuan was working at the Docks on the Wright Railway when he met two engine one was Tyron and other was Briana they was very nice to him and showed him around the Docks. Then Tyron warned about the storm coming in a hour and have to take cover then Tyron and Briana chuffed out of the Docks it made JerJuan feel very frighten. #Robert and the Circus- Robert had been very useful lately and Sir Topham Hatt had chosen him to take the Circus, Robert collected the Circus train and headed off to Ulfstead Castle but the train was too heavy then he broke down at the long loopy hill then Aleasha and Kyona came in and pushed him up the hill. #McKhyla's Wish- McKhyla was chuffing over the Ulfstead Bridge when she saw a shooting star and made a wish that Sir Topham Hatt make her take a very special special tomorrow then the next day at her shed Sir Topham Hatt arrived and told her job and she had to take childrens to the beach and Jay will tell Jalen to take her trucks away. #Icy Rails- Gerad was working at Brendam Docks when Noah told him that he had to take passengers to the Winter Party held at Town Hall and he have to be very careful. But Gerad didn't listen when he took the passengers he slid into Jalen's coal delivery. #Snowflakes- On Boch Island, Trevon was talking to Lily when they noticed snowflakes was falling so they got really cheeky and chuffed the whole island for more snowflakes when Trevon crashed into Vic, Tom, and Victoria's logs train at the station. #Thunder Tyron- Tyron had to take some metal pipes to the Smelter's Yards on Sodor when a lightning bolt shrucked the pipes then Tyron became silly and chuffed really fast when the lightning bolt strucked the pipes until it strucked a tree right in front of him. #Excellent Emma- Emma was at the Mine Mountain Quarry during the storm when Mr. Percival told her to go on Zoey's old branchline to collect some stones and bring them back but on her way there she ignored Camyran, Rodney, and Jason advice when the line got very light then she slid off the line and landed in a ditch. #Chelsey and DJ- DJ was working at the Harbor when Sir Topham Hatt gave him orders to take a delivery with Chelsey to the Wright Docks. # Damian and the Ghost- Damian was telling all of the other narrow gauge engines about his experience with a ghost on his travel to the Mainland but no one believed him. # Welcome Back, Marquelle- A engine that had arrived on Sodor long ago had return to have a second chance to be useful. Sir Topham Hatt made DJ to take him on a ride on the island but DJ didn't know that he knew Marquelle before he arrived on Sodor. # Will's New Friend- A new engine arrived on the LAW Branchline named "Scott", and he is said to be rough-and-ready to go. But Scott is very shy and is afraid to meet new engine so Will tries to help him out but Scott chuffed away. # Kevin and Aaron- Aaron was visiting Sodor before he goes on a trip to the Mainland but he came across an engine in his class but this engine was equal to Aaron. Kevin gave him so rude remarks then Aaron challenged him to a race around the island. # The Useful Visitors- Sir Topham Hatt ordered some engines from DJ's original island to come and work on his railway. # Addy, Troy, and Hannah- The new engines was meeting some of the Wright Railway engines, Boch Island engines, and the Sodor Engines. Hannah was actually arriving on Sodor but Addy came in replacement then Troy had to fetch her from the Docks. # Keshawn Goes Too Far- Keshawn, the new mixed traffic engine had arrived on Sodor with Ja'Len, Silas, and Jalen. But Keshawn was busy being eager and crashed into Troy's wagons causing a commotion in the Yards. # Marshall- A new little engine was sent to work in the countryside on DJ's branchline. Marshall was greeted by DJ, Hayden, J'Von, Ramona, Bloom, Jackie, Taydeeth, Jalen, Haley, Adalee, and Kelvon. They show him how to take passenger and freight but Marshall was too excited he left his delivery at the station. # One Too Many Diesels- A new engine named "Altaveis" had arrived on Sodor, other of the visiting engines say he acts like a Diesel, talks like a Diesel, and cause trouble like a Diesel. But Sir Topham Hatt couldn't see why everyone think that until he biffed Troy and Chason into a lake. Characters *DJ *Noah *Jalen *Carlos *Blaise *Hayden *J'Von *Kelvon *Jackie *Haley *Malcolm *Taydeeth *McKhyla *Oliver *Robert *Aleasha *Kyona *Gerad (returned) *Emily *Shavon (most likely) *Timothy (most likely) *Khari (most likely) *DeQuan (most likely) *Ikia (most likely) *Alliyah (most likely) *JerJuan (returned) *Rocky *Siamea (returned) *Boch Island Engines (returned) *Jay *Naccoda *Zoey *Fonzie *Evan *Jerrell *Jason *Emma *Adalee *Camyran *Rodney *Jalen *Aaron *KeAndre *Tyron *Briana *Carlos (new) *James (new) * Chelsey *Angie *Nakia * Quintin * Jon *Darrell *Nick *Serenity (most likely) *Alexandria (most likely) Simeon and the Boch Island Engines might appear. The rest of the Steam Team and Wright Heroes would appear. Category:DJ and Friends Category:Wright Railway Category:Season 22